bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharon Hidari
Sharon Hidari '''runs a private detective agency in the town, named after the one her boss once owned, '''Narumi Detective Agency. '''Their tag line is "We handle the cases the cops aren't boiled enough for." And by this, it means they deal almost exclusively in the most dangerous cases imaginable, 90% of the time being Kaijin. To be able to handle these cases, Sharon can use the '''Lost Driver, '''and '''Joker Gaia Memory '''to transform by herself into '''Gaia Rider Joker. '''Most of the time she prefers to transform using the '''W Driver, '''with her partner Sheila, to Transform into '''Gaia Rider W. Skills and Abilities Sharon, in addition to her "Ace Detective" skills she's gained while training under Sakura Narumi, she uses the following Gaia memories to Transform with Sheila into Gaia Rider W, or by herself to become variations of Gaia Rider Joker Gaia Memories Gaia Memories are mysterious USB flash drives imbued with the powers of the Earth itself. Originally created by Shroud after leaving the Sonozaki Family's Museum organisation, these Gaia Memories end up in the possession of Sharon and Sheila, and can only be used through the W Driver or a Lost Driver. Two can be inserted into the W Driver, allowing Sharon and Sheila to transform into Gaia Rider W. Sharon's left-half Memories called Body Memories determine the type of attack or weaponry that W uses. *'Joker Memory'The Joker Memory, also known as the Trump Card Memory', allows the user to increase fighting potential, becoming the Skill Warrior'When used, half of Gaia Rider W becomes the black Trumping Left Half'. When the Joker Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the W Driver, it allows W to execute the Joker Extreme Rider Kick. Sharon can also use the T2 version of the Joker Memory with a Lost Driver to become Gaia Rider Joker. Later, after T2 Joker memory dissolved and Sheila disappears, Sharon use the original Joker Memory to transform into Gaia Rider Joker.' *Metal Memory': The Metal Memory, also known as the Steel Memory' or the Fighter Memory', empowers the user with great strength, becoming the Superpowered Warrior'. When used, half of Gaia Rider W becomes the silver Fighting Left Half'. First used in ''All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker.' *Trigger Memory': The Trigger Memory, also known as the Sniper Memory', turns the user into an expert marksman, becoming the Gun Warrior'. When used, half of Gaia Rider W becomes the blue Sniping Left Half'''. Personality Similar to the fictional Detective, Phillip Marlowe, having high aspirations to be a Hardboiled detective, however she finds it difficult to make the hard and difficult choices in life due to her having intense empathy, and letting her emotions get to her easily. Her wearing her heart on her sleeve has resulted in her gaining the nickname "Halfboiled" or "Softboiled" by her companion, Sheila. History Sharon and Sheila assisted in the final fight against the ape named Spectre as Gaia Rider W CycloneJoker gold Xtreme. Several Months later, the duo found themselves starting a new branch of their famous detective agency in The Town, having very few cases, the duo have been bored and mostly napping around, Relationship Guide *Sheila - Best Friend and Partner *Sakura Narumi- Mentor *Ryu Terui - Partner, Rival Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kamen Riders